Believe Me, Life Will Go On
by twinklejade
Summary: Alienated by their parents, they become estranged children at an early age. One girl. One boy. Separated for years and then unknowingly reunited. No matter the trials the two will encounter, they will surely find a way to live on, to continue, to move forward. This is a story full of drama, romance, comedy, and tragedy as well as much more. Title and summary subject to change.


Hi... it's been about two years or so since I last updated my other fanfic. I kind of lost interest in Gakuen Alice although I still keep up with reading the manga every so often.

Anyways, enough about my failure on that, I'm back until I get writer's block again so here's a Vocaloid fanfic for you all! Keep in mind that this will be a test because I need feedback to know whether I should continue this story or not. :) Since I'll be too lazy to write more otherwise. Hope you guys enjoy it and have fun.

**Chapter 1: Life is Too Cruel**

* * *

It is night.

In the middle of the sleepless town, I am standing still, waiting. Tick tock…the clock continues to move. That one is about to come in a few moments; to stop me, from my planned destruction. Well, that is alright, because if there was none, then the world would be in havoc by now, since I am a destroyer.

* * *

Bang! Crash! Click.

"Hello? You still here? Come on now! We have to get to school before we're late!" someone called.

"Urggh," I groaned. I threw the blanket all the way up over my head in a futile attempt to muffle the shrill cries. Of course Miku have to come and screw the day up, of course. I should have known. Today was one of the only days she would give a crap about me anyways, considering this was the first day of high school.

"Fuck it Rin! Get your ass in front of me within five minutes. For once in your life, I will make you go to school—ON TIME!"

Ah…I knew I could never win against her on something like this, that idiotic prick.

"Fine, damn it…I'm coming."

"No cussing!"

"Shi—shoot."

So, a few facts to know is that, when a Miku is threatening you, hurry the hell up because she is fucking _scary_. I've had the unlucky personal experience. Anyways, I have got to be the master at getting ready. Seriously. Because when that girl means five minutes, she is not joking one bit. I remember on the first day of ninth grade, she did the exact same thing today, and I was still in the shower when she broke the door, grabbed me by my hair, threw on my clothes, and waltzed me right outside my door. Honestly, my legs were caught by my skirt and my shirt was only half-way on. Such an embarrassment.

Anyways, I took a shower within two minutes. (Not possible? Think again. I basically dumped shampoo on my head, rinsed it off, and finished.) Then, I brushed my teeth while putting on clothes, and grabbed a couple of leftover onigiri I had made for dinner last night as well as an orange to be my lunch while grabbing my backpack to head out of the door.

"I hate you."

Miku plastered her model student smile, "Not any more than I do you," with a sickly sweet voice. "Now then, dear girl, don't cause any disturbances on your first day of high school. I really do not need to get involved with you any more than I have to, considering the fact that I'm the president of the student council again this year."

* * *

Hatsune Miku was a girl known for her fantastic grades, wonderful personality, great figure, and, of course, her suave boyfriend, Kagamine Len. Not only was she the amazing model student worshiped by all of the staff and teachers, but she was popular. She could talk to anyone (and I mean EVERYONE) for less than a couple of minutes and get them to respect and like her. Of course though, that was just on the surface. She has got to be , no, is one of the most brutal people I have ever known, and I have encountered many, many different types of them.

The senior building was all the way across campus from the freshman. "Oh yeah, and before I forget, don't forget to call me sempai," she winked, and started walking away.

Oh yes, I hate her. And FYI, that wink was disgusting.

"Good morning Hatsune-sempai!"

"Hello Hatsune-sama!"

"She's here, bright and early again!"

"Today is such a touching moment, I could cry. This is the last year she'll be at this school!" various people called out as she continued to stroll by.

She cried in response, sounding genuinely excited—or at least, to all of the easily deceived sycophants, "Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good rest and are prepared to take on the new school year!"

Ugh. I started making my way into the school, ignoring her and her fans, looking for my class. Walking around, I finally found the board that listed the names of the students and which respective classes they were in. Hm..Akita Neru. I have no idea who that is. Erm..Masuda Lily. Sounds foreign-ish. Nakajima Gumi. Kay. Hatsune Rin. Oh there I am! Now who else is in my class? I scanned the rest of the list before resting my eyes on the one and only Kagamine Len, and then, as if it was a reflex, (which I assure you it isn't because that isn't very polite) I rolled my eyes. Ew. Why? Why must the educational systems hate me? This'll be the fourth year he is in my class. FOURTH YEAR. And have I mentioned that I might possibly hate him? Well I do.

Exasperated, I started heading towards 1-A, not bothering to check the rest of the lists for the other classes. It was upstairs to the left, the classroom nearest to the roof according to the school maps we were given during the opening ceremony. That's good. At least I can sneak up during breaks and rest. I entered the room and found a seat near the window on the left. It was open and the breeze felt so nice…maybe I'll just sleep for a little….

RING. RIING.

I opened my eyes quickly, startled at the noise. Class was starting and the people near me were snickering because I had managed to jump on my chair, crouching like an alarmed cat. The teacher—who I later learned his name was Hiyama—just stared at me while raising an eyebrow. I, slightly embarrassed by the attention I was given from my little stunt, sat back down in my seat. Looking over absently, I wondered where Kagamine was, that Mr. Straight A rival of mine. Last time I checked, he'd never miss a day, especially on the first day of school, where first impressions made the world to whether a teacher would like you or not.

As I finished my thought, he came in, looking like he had run a marathon. His hair was messily untied and his clothes were haphazardly thrown on. I was reminded of last year when that happened to me. The few people who actually noticed my presence laughed wholeheartedly. Let's just say it wasn't the prettiest sight in the world…

The teacher basically ignored him and began with attendance and then, of course, I heard whispers.

"Ooh, Len finally came~"

"Cuteee."

"Damn, that's one big sexy piece of meat right there. I'd do him right now. "

"Be quiet! Remember the last time someone even just talked about it? That Hatsune-san is so nice but fucking terrifying when it comes to him. How she even knew in the first place is what scares the crap out of us."

"Yeah, yeah. You're over exaggerating. It doesn't change the fact that he's still hot."

"True. So dreamy, his eyes, hair, skin, and personality. Sweet yet badass."

These people change emotions so quickly. I had the urge to sweatdrop at the girls in my class when I remembered I couldn't, because that only appears in manga and anime. If only…

Also, someone, please explain this to me. I don't understand. How the hell is he considered as amazing shit to others? Okay, he's better than average, I suppose since he isn't ugly, is smart, and polite (but only when he wants to), but still. Maybe it's the fact that he could probably pass as my twin if he tried something different with his hair that probably turns me off…though still!

I turned back to my desk getting ready for another terribly, boring day at school when all of a sudden, once more (geez, this is getting repetitive), the room became ice.

"Oh shota-kun~" some person said gaily.

Holy shit. Things are going to be interesting as hell if this one's here. I grinned toothily, looking like a person who has front row seats to the most amazing band ever. I just need some popcorn to make my day complete.

Kagamine stared coldy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed. Like a serpent. Hey! That's cool. Sssssssssss. I think I'm being a bit too random. Concentrate! You don't want to miss this confrontation!

"Yes? What? I wasn't paying attention," the other person replied smoothly, as if he hadn't uttered a word a couple of minutes ago.

"Of course you didn't! You're always like that you bastard! Saying something to someone then ignoring them before they even start to comprehend what was going on in the first place!"

"…huh? Oh! You were talking to me?"

"Yes you! Who the fuck else?"

"Well—"

I don't mean to interfere with this obvious entertainment (or is it just me who thinks so?), but I've got to admit that seeing him riled up like that is way too funny. I almost burst out laughing but I restrained myself because he's way too pissy for me to handle when you do that. Four years of classroom rivalry will give you facts you don't care for about a specific person.

"—what about Rinny?"

…Eh? Heeeeh? I totally just missed the conversation just now. But, I think I can guess. Seriously, does he have a death wish for me?! Everyone knows never to mention me when talking to shota-kun since not only am I his rival in everything, but I'm the relative of his girlfriend that is completely taboo. (Let's just say Miku never had any good things to say about me and that he, in turn, utterly despises me because of it. Like hell she's a poor wittle angel always getting hurt by me.)

Shit.

He replied confused, looking like that was the complete opposite of what he expected to hear from him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, don't you talk to Rinny-kun often too?"

Scathingly, he whispered, "Who the hell would talk to that bitch? I'd _much_ rather be with Miku than her."

"Aw, don't be mean! She isn't _that_ bad!"

"Uh huh."

They shared a laugh and slapped each other on the backs. I fumed. I'm pretty sure they didn't notice me though since I just sat unsuspectingly there. Let's just say I do _not_ like to be made fun of. Punishment for him I suppose. I'll plan it out later. Kekeke.

"…shota-kun."

Kagamine glared—his "charming" chuckling fading away almost instantaneously, making the guy (who I am starting to heavily dislike as the seconds pass on), walk away, whistling as he went back to his classroom. God, the emotion jumping is too much for little old me. People these days.

Now, who said I was going to be happy seeing him here again? Oh wait. Well I'm not. He was awesome last year though…hilarious to boot too. School is already starting to suck. Ditching seems like a good idea now but I know I'll get my ass kicked later because of it.

Hiyama-sensei finished and we all started to settle down for math. He handed out a syllabus and started to explain the basics of the course work we'd do over the year. I, simply, just tuned him out after skimming through it. Further development in the quadratic formula, graphing of quadratic equations, introductory trigonometry, complex numbers, sets, and algebraic proofs. That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm just kidding. I love my humor. Very dry. Arid. Hah. Bad jokes. Honestly though, I already completed this stuff in middle school. It's so easy! And now I have to go through it again…Japan needs to have the option of taking and having accelerated programs like in America.

A long time ago, I used to have this pen-pal named Sonika. She was American-born-Japanese and in 10th grade at the time; she was working on Calculus AB too, an AP course which apparently, if you pass the exam, you can receive college credit. Argh. Life is so unfair. That'd be nice. I've only covered parts of pre-calc though. Plus I wouldn't have to deal with this shit. See, I have an uncultured love for learning, surprisingly enough. It puts my mind off of thinking of more morose things…

Tick tock tick. I'm about to fall asleep again. The day passed on, repeating the same process for Japanese, Science, and Phys. Ed. The only class I bothered to pay attention to was English, which was my last class for the day, since I actually care for it. It was actually pretty sweet too.

There's this teacher who spoke only in English and it was refreshing. Of course, there were dumbasses who thought she couldn't speak Japanese and started making fun of her—or at least tried to. She mocked them in English and smiled at me when I laughed as she delivered punishment while speaking in perfect, fluent Japanese. I like Megurine-sensei so far. Cool and elegant, that's what she is. Plus she has pink hair, and isn't afraid to flaunt it, and c'mon, you have got to have serious guts in my opinion to bleach and dye your hair that color. I can also safely say that it suits her damn well though. Although I'm curious how people allow her as a teacher to keep that kind of hair color…maybe it's natural? That'd be pretty cool. Japan has a lot of weird freaks with unnatural hair colors. Like Miku. Ugh; my mood just became ten times worse remembering that. Shitttttt. Clubs don't sign people up until next week either. Now I have to go home to hell.

Wait a second. She moved out during the summer, didn't she? Yeah, my memory is coming back. HELL YES. It's also time to go home now too. HELL YEAH.

* * *

Lazily, I walked up the smooth wavy turns of the sidewalk towards the apartment—my apartment now, I thought smiling. Life was going to be sweet!

Grabbing my cute little key chain that had orange accessories strategically placed all around it (I couldn't help it; orange is just so awesome), I opened my door and stepped in quietly.

"Tadaima!" I called. It was instinct from stupid polite behavior.

"Okae—."

I froze. No one should be in here. Why is someone in here? No. She-she can't be. No.

A shadow of a profile of a girl was peeking out behind a nearby wall that blocked my view away from the kitchen. Arg, life is too cruel. WHY WORLD, WHY?

"—ri," She stepped out all smiling like nothing ever changed while holding a—what was that? Oh nothing, just a normal butcher knife. I stared at her horrifically. Strangely, Miku plus knife does not equal happy ending.

She giggled, "You're adorable. Seeing that cute little shocked face of yours is always a pleasure to see."

"Go get me all of this stuff within ten minutes," she said, quietly scowling while handing me a two page list of miscellaneous items.

I resisted the urge to gape, dropped my bag of in my room, grabbed the list, and scampered out of the house.

The last thing I heard before I left was a quiet "baby, come here please."

Great, Mister Kagamine makes his entrance again.

What a wonderful day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

So...how was it? Good? Bad? Any advice? Leave a review down below to help me improve. Also, virtual cookie if you could guess who the annoying guy talking to shota-kun was? :D

Tadaima - I'm home.

Okaeri - Welcome back.

~Miki-chan


End file.
